Et de trois Peur de la perdre
by EGEDAN
Summary: Sommeil douloureux Réveil merveilleux.


Sara faisant un tour d'horizon : Vous avez vu ce monde? On va arriver en retard et Grissom va nous le faire payer. Nick et Warrick qui sont à ses côtés ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire. Nick : Relax. (regardant sa montre) On a exactement 32mn et 27 secondes devant nous. Warrick prenant Sara par les épaules en souriant : Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à faire un sourire à Grissom et je suis sûr qu'il nous pardonnera. Warrick ne peut éviter le coup de coude dans les côtes. Warrick : Aïe. (se massant les côtes) Ca fait mal. Sara ironique : C'est fait pour. Et Nick éclate de rire. Soudain un coup de feu retentit faisant sursauter tout le monde. Warrick, Nick et Sara se retournent. Cinq hommes armés se tiennent devant la porte de la banque. L'un d'entres eux se met à hurler en brandissant son arme devant lui. Homme : Tout le monde à terre. Il s'approche des guichets. Toi s'adressant à un jeune homme derrière la vitre. Où est le patron Jeune homme : ... Homme armant son fusil : J'ai dit où est le... Voix : Je suis là. Le braqueur donne des instructions à ses complices puis quitte la salle avec le patron en direction du coffre-fort.

Dans la salle principale les quatre hommes restant on détruit les caméras et ont réunis les otages dans le fond de la pièce. Une guichetière a juste eu le temps de déclencher l'alarme silencieuse avant d'être emmenée. Ils sont une vingtaine, parmi eux une jeune femme avec sa petite de fille de 3/4 ans. Toutes deux ne cessent de pleurer. ce qui énerve l'un des hommes. Homme 2 avec hargne : Ferme la S Jeune femme en larme : Je vous en supplie, laissez-nous partir. Homme 2 se rapprochant de la jeune femme et braquant son arme sur la tempe de la petite fille : J'ai dit la ferme sinon je descend la gamine. La jeune femme se tait. Homme 2 : J'aime mieux ça. Les 3 CSI ont suivi l'échange écoeurés. Bien qu'ils auraient aimé réagir, ils savaient qu'en tentant quelque chose, ils prenaient le risque de faire tuer un des otages ou pire de se faire tuer. Warrick : Sara, Nick, vous avez vos portables? Nick désolé : Il est dans la voiture. Sara consterné : Le mien aussi. Warrick : Le mien est HS. Et Merde. Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir regarder sa montre, Nick pose une question à Sara. N'obtenant pas de réponse il se tourne vers elle. Sara posant une main dans son dos : Ne bouge pas. Nick surpris : Quoi? Sara sans relever la tête : Retournes-toi. Nick regarde Warrick qui hausse les épaules lui signifiant qu'il ne comprends pas plus que lui et se retourne. Nick : Qu'est ce que tu fais? Sara : Mon travail. Nick et Warrick se regardent médusés : Quoi! Sara continuant d'écrire : Quand tout sera terminé et qu'on nous interrogera (montrant son calepin) Ils auront tout ce qu'il faut pour les arrêter. Warrick levant les yeux au ciel : T'es pas croyable... Mais c'est une idée géniale. Sara : Merci. Et elle continue à noter ce qu'elle estime être important.

Quelques rues plus loin...

Dans son bureau Grissom perdait patience. Trois de ses coéquipiers avaient plus de vingt minutes de retard. Venant de Nick ou de Warrick ça ne le surprenait plus, mais venant de Sara... En cinq ans jamais elle n'était arrivée en retard étant même le plus souvent en avance. Il tenta à nouveau de les joindre et pour la énième fois il tomba sur leurs répondeurs.

Remettant avec hargne son portable dans sa poche.

Griss : Ils vont m'entendre tous les trois. Ils ont interêt à avoir une excellente excuse sinon je...

Voix : Vous parlez tout seul maintenant?

Grissom se retourna pour faire face à la nouvelle venue.

Griss : Vous êtes déjà de retour Catherine? Regardant derrière elle. Où est Greg?

Cath : Au labo avec Hodges. Ils analysent... Fixant Grissom. A voir votre tête ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Waouh! Ca va chauffer pour leur...

Griss lui lance un regard noir.

Cath levant les mains un sourire en coin : Ben quoi? Qui aurait cru que votre petite Sara arriverait un jour en retard.

Griss sur les nerfs et hurlant presque : Ce n'EST pas ma petite Sara.

Cath souriant franchement : Si vous le dîtes.

Griss furieux : CATHERINE.

Cath : Ok! J'ai rien dit. Et elle quitte le bureau de son supérieur pour aller au labo.

Hodges et Greg sont toujours en train de travailler. Hodges est penché sur le miscroscope et Greg est devant la centrifugeuse en marche.

Cath entre dans le labo : Alors les jeunes ces analyses?

Hodges : Pour la fibre que vous avez trouvé près de la porte, désolé y'a rien aà en tirer. Trop commun. Lui montrant le microscope. Allez-y regardez.

Cath en soupirant : De la laine.

Hodges : De la pure laine. Que l'on peut trouver dans voyons voir...tout les pays.

Cath ironique : Génial. S'approchant de Greg. T'as analysé la substance trouvée sur la victime?

Greg : C'est en cours. On aura les résultats dans 10, 9, 8...

Le téléphone de Catherine sonne.

Cath : Willows.

Voix : Salut maman.

Cath : Lindsay! Salut chérie. Faisant signe aux garçons qu'elle revient, elle sort du labo.

Au même moment dans la rue face à la banque.

Les voitures de police étaient maintenant arrivées suivi de près par les badauds. Le cordon jaune avait été déroulé et deux voitures de polices étaient postées de chaques côtés de la banque pour stopper le traffic. Une dizaine de policiers attendaient que leur chef finisse sa conversation téléphonique. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec avec le shériff Atwater.

Atwater : Capitaine, débloquez-moi cette situation et au plus vite compris?

Capitaine : Bien monsieur. Et il raccrocha. Crétin!

Voix : Vous me parliez monsieur?

Le capitaine Brass réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute : Non... Enfin si. Où en est la situation?

Policier : Toujours rien. On s'est adressé à eux par mégaphone mais personne a répondu.

Brass tendant la main : Donnez-moi ce truc. " Ici le capitaine Brass de la police de Las Vegas. Libérez les otages et sortez les mains sur la tête. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Obéissez ou nous nous verrons dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force. Je vous donne dix minutes.

Brass repose le mégaphone et repart vers son véhicule. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçoit derrière l'un des barrages une voiture noire. Cette voiture, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle appartient au bureau des CSI.

Il s'en approche.-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle peut bien faire ici? A moins que...se retournant vers la banque. Non ce serait... Il regarde à nouveau la voiture. Grissom, il faut que j'appelle Grissom.-

Brass : Salut Grissom, Catherine est là?

Griss : Oui Brass elle est là.

Brass : Ah! Et Nick?

Griss : Non

Brass faisant la grimace : Il est sur le terrain alors?

Grissom toujours sur les nerfs : Non. Il est en retard tout comme Sara et Warrick. Devenu suspicieux. Pourquoi?

Brass mal à l'aise : J'arrive.

Dans la banque.

Le chef des braqueurs est revenu avec le patron, celui-ci est allé rejoindre les otages.

Après avoir rempli leurs sacs, ils sont sur le point de sortir quand ils entendent un flic les sommer de se rendre.

Homme1 posant son sac : Changement de plan.

Homme3 : On fait quoi maintenant?

Homme1 : On passe au plan B.

Homme4 : On file par derrière?

Homme1 le frappant sur la tête : Mais non abruti. On va menacer de tuer un otage toutes les demi-heure s'ils refusent de nous donner ce qu'on demande.

Homme2 : Et moi je sais déjà qui on va choisir en premier.

Homme4 : La petite blonde.

Homme2 : Ouais.

Homme1 à Homme2 : Va la chercher.

Pendant que les quatre autres décident ce qu'ils veulent, L'homme2 se dirige vers la jeune mère de famille.

Homme2 : Toi la petite blonde. Viens par ici.

La jeune femme se remet à pleurer se cramponnant à sa petite fille. L'homme2 la tire par les cheveux. La femme hurle.

Voix : Laissez-la tranquille. Le défiant du regard. Prenez-moi à sa place.

Nick et Warrick sont sous le choc. Et avant même d'avoir pu réagir, l'homme2 attrappe méchamment Sara par les cheveux et la conduit auprès de ses complices.

Homme3 : Je croyais que tu devais prendre la femme blonde.

Homme2 regardant Sara : Celle-ci s'est gentiment proposée.

Homme1 : Ca n'a aucune importance de qui on...

"Ici le capitaine Jim Brass de la police de Las Vegas. Libérez les otages et sortez les mains sur la tête. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Obéissez ou nous nous verrons dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force. Je vous donne dix minutes."

Homme4 : Et s'ils refusent?

Homme1 se rapprochant de Sara : Elle mourra. Qu'en dis tu ma belle?

Sara haineuse : Va te faire foutre. Sara reçu le coup de poing en pleine machoire. Malgré la douleur elle ne dit rien.

Homme1lui arrachant presque le bras : Allez on y va. Plaquant son arme dans son dos. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, t'es morte.

Un bras l'étranglant presque, elle ouvre la porte de la banque et ils sortent. A l'extérieur, par reflexe les policiers sortent leurs armes et les pointent vers les nouveaux.

Homme1 pratiquement caché derrière Sara : Où est Le capitaine je ne sais plus quoi?

Flic : Il n'est pas là.

Homme1 : Où est t'il?

Flic un peu perdu : Il est allé chercher des renforts.

Homme1fixant le flic : On a pas l'intention de se rendre. Sortant un bout de papier de sa poche. On veut une voiture avec le plein d'essence, un avion qui nous attende à l'aéroport et tout ça dans une demi-heure. Sinon -montrant Sara- On la tue. Sara se met subitement à tousser.

Flic regardant au sol : En échange libérez des otages.

Homme1 tout en reculant et entraînant Sara avec lui : Vous avez une demi-heure. Et ils rentrent à nouveau dans la banque.

Avant de lâcher Sara.

Homme1 : Prie pour qu'ils nous écoutent.

Tout en se frottant le coup Sara retourne s'asseoir auprès de Nick et Warrick.

Warrick furibond : Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris?

Sara avec un faible sourire : Maintenant ils ont tout ce qu'il faut.

Nick : Tu parles de quoi?

Sara : Du calepin.

Warrick : Tu ne l'as plus?

Sara : Non.

Nick souriant : T'es la meilleure. secouant la tête. Mais complètement folle.

Sara : Je sais.

Bureau des CSI.

Brass pénètre dans le bureau de Grissom sans frapper et vient se jeter plus qu'il ne s'asseoit sur la chaise en face de son ami.

Grissom le regarde faire sans bouger.

Brass scrutant Grissom : Je crois savoir où se trouvent vos 3 CSI.

Grissom relève un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Brass avec un soupir : Ils sont à la banque.

Grissom sortant enfin de son mutiste : Pendant Vingt-cinq minutes?

Brass se raclant la gorge : En fait...Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'ils soient à l'intérieur, A mi voix -Et j'espère bien me tromper- mais j'ai trouvé l'une de vos voiture garé sur le parking et euh... Regardant un point au dessus de la tête de Grissom. Des braqueurs se sont intoduits dans la banque et ils ont pris les clients en otages.

Grissom sort en trombe de son bureau laissant un Brass scotché sur son siège. Reprenant ses esprits il court après Grissom. Celui-ci avait dû prendre les escaliers car arrivé devant les ascenseurs il ne le trouva pas. Il ouvrit la porte menant aux escaliers et entra en collision avec Catherine qui en sortait.

Cath se massant l'épaule : je viens de croiser Grissom. Que s'est-il passé?

Brass : Rien je l'espère. Venez je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la banque Grissom était déjà là. Brass se gara à côté du véhicule noire et lui et Cath descendirent de voiture.

Grissom était assis sur le siège conducteur avec deux téléphones dans les mains. Il se tourna vers Catherine qui l'avait rejoint sur le siège passager.

Griss levant les mains : Ce sont les portables de Nick et Sara.

Cath : Grissom, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça ne veut rien dire.

Brass : Catherine a raison.

Grissom continuait à fixer les téléphones. Brass et Catherine se regardèrent peinés. Une fois de plus Grissom venait de se fermer au monde extérieur.

Une voix dans le dos de Brass les fit sursauter.

Voix : Capitaine Brass, capitaine.

Brass : Quoi encore?

Le flic désigne du menton Catherine et Grissom.

Brass : Vous pouvez parler.

Flic : L'un des braqueur est sorti avec un otage et il a exigé qu'on lui donne une voiture et qu'un avion les attende à l'aéroport dans la demi-heure.

Brass : Y'a combien de temps?

Flic regardant sa montre : Quinze minutes monsieur. Il dit qu'il tuera l'otage si on les satisfait pas.

Brass à Catherine et Grissom : Je dois appeller Atwater.

Cath : On reste là.

Brass : Très bien.

Flic : Ce n'est pas tout capitaine.

Brass le portable à la main : Quoi encore?

Flic montrant le calepin : L'otage a laissé tomber ça. C'est incroyable! Dessus il y est noté tout ce qui se passe, y'a même la descriptions des braqueurs.

Brass lui arrachant le calepin des mains : Donnez-moi ça.

Catherine et Grissom qui avaient rejoint Brass se mirent à lire par dessus son épaule. " 5 hommes ; 3 de types caucasiens et 2 de types hispaniques. Ils sont armés, un 22 long rifle et un 9 mm. 19 otages dont une fillette de 3/4 ans. On est...

Au bout de quelques minutes Grissom arrache à son tour le calepin des mains de Brass.

Grissom tournant les feuilles : C'est l'écriture de Sara. Relevant la tête, il regarde Catherine et Brass Consterné. Ils ont maintenant la preuve que Nick, Sara et warrick font bien partis des otages.

Brass part appeller Atwater. Grissom s'est replongé dans la lecture du calepin et il ne peut s'empêcher de lire et relire ce que Sara a écrit. Catherine quand à elle est assise à ses côtés le regard dans le vide.

C'est dans ses positions que Brass les retrouve.

Brass le regard noir : Ce crétin d'Atwater refuse de céder. D'ordinaire j'aurai agit comme lui mais là...Frappant sur le toit de la voiture. Il y a 3 de nos hommes à l'intérieur.

Dans la banque.

Homme1 désignant Sara : Viens ici.

Sara se lève et s'approche de l'homme. Il regarde l'horloge au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il ne reste plus que deux minutes. La regardant dans les yeux. Ca fait quoi de savoir que l'on va bientôt mourir?

Sara ne répond pas.

Il l'attrappe ensuite par le cou et l'emmène devant l'entrée. Une dernière fois il regarde l'horloge. Le délai est passé. Il sort son arme de sa ceinture, la pointe sur la poitrine de Sara...

Homme1 : Est-ce-que la voiture est là?

Aucune réponse

Au même moment à l'extérieur.

Flic criant : Il se passe quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Brass suivi de Grissom et Catherine rejoignent le groupe de policiers. Tous regardent un homme qui s'approche tenant par le cou une jeune femme.

Grissom ne peut retenir un cri. Il vient de reconnaître la jeune femme. C'est Sara.

L'homme sort une arme qu'il pointe sur Sara.

Il demande si la voiture est là. Personne ne lui répond.

Dans la banque et à l'extérieur.

Tous ont les yeux rivés sur le braqueur et lui, sans sourciller il tire sur la jeune femme qui s'effondre à ses pieds.

Dans la banque.

Dans la banque ça crie et pleure dans tout les sens. C'est l'hystérie. Pourtant aucuns des hommes ne tentent de faire taire les otages, ils regardent l'homme qui a tiré se détourner de Sara et les rejoindre.

Homme2 : Et maintenant?

Homme1 : On sort.

Homme2 : Si on sort on est mort.

Homme1 : Pas si on a des otages.

Homme4 qui a surpris un mouvement du côté des otages : Vous deux, retournez vous asseoir où...

Homme1 lui posant la main sur l'épaule : Laisse tomber.

Et ils reprennent leur discussion tentant de mettre au point un plan de fuite.

Du côté des otages. Sans réfléchir Nick et Warrick se précipitent aux côtés de Sara. ( Un des hommes leur hurle de retourner s'asseoir) Mais aucuns des deux ne l'écoutent. Seule Sara leur importe.

Warrick soulève Sara et la soustrait aux regards des badauds et de la police. Il dépose sa tête sur ses genoux, il est au bord des larmes. Il pose deux doigts sur sa carotide dans l'espoir de sentir un pouls.

Warrick : Elle respire. Nick, elle respire.

Sara respire c'est vrai mais très faiblement.

Nick pleurant : Sara tu m'entends? sara? S'il te plait ouvre les yeux.

Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, Sara ouvre enfin les yeux. Son regard est vitreux. Elle regarde Nick et Warrick puis leurs sourit. Nick lui serre la main, ses larmes coulent toujours et celles-ci vont finir leurs voyages sur leurs mains unies.

Sara faiblement et regardant tour à tour Warrick et Nick : J'ai adoré travailler avec vous. Souriant à Warrick. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile.

Warrick lui rend son sourire.

Sara : Dîtes à Catherine que je regrette que l'on ne soit jamais devenues amies.

Nick : Tu le lui diras toi même compris?

Sara : ...

La respiration de la jeune femme se fait de plus en plus laborieuse mais elle lutte.

Sara : Greg...le frère...toujours voulu...avoir.

Une quinte de toux secoue le corps de Sara, du sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle ferme les yeux et sa tête bascule sur le côté.

Warrick/Nick : Sara.

Nick la secouant par les épaules : Reste avec nous. Allez réveille-toi.

Sara ne réagit pas. Son coeur ralenti encore et toujours.

Dans la rue.

Badauds et policiers sont sous le choc. . Plus personne ne bouge comme si la rue semblait s'être arrêtée de vivre.

C'est une sonnerie de portable qui en quelque sorte les fait revenir à la vie.

Brass hurlant : QUOI?

Voix : Dîtes-moi que tout ça n'était qu'un coup de bluff?

Brass : Je vous demande pardon?

Voix irritée : Retournez-vous.

Brass se retourne et se retrouve face à une caméra et un journaliste.

Voix hurlant cette fois : ALORS?

Brass oblige le caméraman et le journaliste à tout arrêter.

Brass fixant Grissom assis sur le trottoir : Non shériff.

Atwater : Par précaution, J'avais prévenu le SWAT, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Rappellez-moi quand tout sera terminé.

Brass sortant de ses gonds : Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui est la victime Shériff?

Atwater : ...

Brass hors de lui : Pour votre information, C'est Sara Sidle.

A peine a t'il raccroché qu'un camion du SWAT stoppe près de la banque et d'une ambulance.

Brass au policier près de lui : C'est vous qui avez appellé l'ambulance?

Policier : Non monsieur.

Voix : C'est moi Brass.

Brass : Merci Catherine.

Catherine haussant les épaules : C'est normal.

Le chef d'équipe descend du camion et vient prendre rapidement connaissance de la situation auprès de Brass. Il en informe son équipe et sur un signe de leur chef ils se déploient. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le SWAT est près à intervenir.

Dans la banque.

Une explosion fait sursauter tout le monde y compris les preneurs d'otages. Et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, tout est terminé. Les cinq braqueurs ont été abattus. Les otages se ruent vers la sortie. A ce moment-là, tous ont oublié la jeune femme étendue sur le sol baignant dans son sang et ses deux amis anéantis.

Deux infirmiers avec un brancard arrivent enfin. Ils prennent immédiatement Sara en charge.

Infirmier1 après avoir découpé le t-shirt de Sara : Blessure au thorax. Mettant Sara sur le côté. Aucun point de sortie. Il comprime la plaie avec de la gaze.

Infirmier2 le téthoscope sur les oreilles et lui prenant la tension : TA à 6 et pouls à 31. Elle est en faiblesse respiratoire.

Infirmier1 : Il va falloir l'intuber. Pose lui la perf, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut dans l'ambulance.

Infirmier2 : On devrait l'emmener à l'interieur?

Infirmier1 : Elle n'est pas stable. Et il couru vers l'ambulance.

L'infirmier2 lui posa une perf avec 100cc de physio, une ampoule d'adré et un anti-coagulant.

Durant tout ce temps Nick et Warrick n'ont pas bougé. Ils sont côte à côte près du brancard les yeux fixés sur Sara.

L'infirmier1 pratique l'intubation pendant que son collègue pose les électrodes sur la poitrine de Sara. Il branche ensuite l'électrocardiogramme et sur l'écran s'affiche le nombre de battements. 29. Son coeur faiblit encore.

Les infirmiers sont prêts à emmener Sara à l'hôpital.

Infirmier2 'adressant aux deux hommes : Vous ne pouvez pas l'accompagner.

Warrick furieux : On reste avec elle.

Nick aussi furieux : On ne la laissera pas seule.

Infirmier2 après un coup d'oeil à son collègue : Très bien montez avec nous.

Tous les cinq sortent enfin de la banque et se dirigent vers l'ambulance.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquent la présence de Catherine et Grissom.

Dans la rue.

Après l'explosion et la mort des braqueurs, Grissom et Catherine ont voulu pénétrer dans la banque mais Brass les en a empêché.

C'est surveillé par quatre policiers que Grissom et catherine ont enfin pû voir leurs trois collègues sortirent de la banque.

Et c'est accompagné de Brass qu'ils se sont rendu à l'hôpital.

Hôpital.

Dès son arrivée Sara est directement emmenée au bloc. Warrick et Nick, eux, font les cents pas devant les portes chacuns perdus dans leurs pensées.

2 étages plus bas.

Grissom pénètre comme une tornade dans l'hôpital et se dirige immédiatement vers les hôtesses d'accueil.

Grissom : Une amie vient d'être emmener ici d'urgence.

Hôtesse : son nom?

Grissom ne tenant plus en place : Sidle. Sara Sidle.

Hôtesse regardant le registre d'arrivée : 2ième étage, bloc 5.

Grissom s'éloigne sans même un remerciement. Catherine qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés sourit à la jeune femme en la remerciant. Puis elle court rejoindre Brass et Grissom devant l'ascenseur.

Catherine : Vous auriez quand même pû lui dire merci.

Grissom : ... Appuyant comme un malade sur le bouton d'appel. C'est pas vrai. Et sans prévenir il file vers les escaliers.

Catherine : Grissom attendez...

Brass : Allez-y rattrappez-le.

Catherine hésitant entre l'ascenseur et les escaliers : Je... A ce moment-là les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Brass et Catherine s'y engouffrent rapidement.

2ième étage.

Grissom pénètre dans le couloir à l'instant même où Catherine et Brass sortent de L'ascenseur. Tous les trois se dirigent vers Nick et Warrick assis sur le sol. Warrick est le premier à voir les nouveaux arrivants. D'un bond il se relève suivi de près par Nick.

Sans un mot ils les laissent approcher. Warrick a les yeux rivés sur Grissom qui lui, a les yeux rivés sur les portes du bloc n°5 alors que Nick trouve plus interressant d'admirer ses chaussures.

"Pensées de Warrick. Grissom va nous tuer... Il va...Eh! On se calme mon p'tit Warrick. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu es désolé et après...ben ...après il va me tuer. Bon... Ferme les yeux et respire à fond... Voilà. Je suis prêt à subir sa colère.

Pensées de Nick. Seigneur faîte qu'elle s'en sorte. Oh! Mon dieu... Si Sara ne s'en remet pas, je suis sûr que Grissom va me tuer. Et si c'est pas lui c'est Greg. Quoi qu'il arrive...de toute façon...Je suis MORT."

Catherine inquiète : Est ce que vous allez bien?

Warrick tristement : Nous on va très bien.

Nick la voix enrouée : Mais Sara elle... Se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle va très mal.

Brass : Vous tenez le coup?

Nick : Faudra bien. A peine a t'il dit ça, qu'il s'effondre contre le mur en larmes.

Catherine se précipite à ses côtés. Elle le prend dans ses bras et comme avec un enfant elle le berce.

Grissom n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il observe la scène complètement perdu. En arrivant il était prêt à leurs tomber dessus mais en les voyant aussi triste, sa colère est retombée. Il s'approche de Warrick.

Grissom posant sa main sur le bras de Warrick : Ca va?

Warrick tête basse : Je suis désolé Grissom.

Grissom : Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Warrick relève la tête et regarde Grissom dans les yeux : J'aurai dû l'en empêcher.

Grissom avec un léger sourire triste : Elle ne vous aurait pas écouté. C'est une vraie tête de mule.

Nick qui s'est repris vient s'excuser auprès de Grissom : Grissom, je suis vraiment désolé. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour aller à la banque, elle ne serait pas en train de se battre pour vivre.

Grissom : Vous n'avez pa...

Voix enrouée : Où est t'elle? Comment va t'elle?

Brass intercèpte Greg qui se dirige le regard rougis et furieux vers Warrick et Nick.

Brass : On se calme.

Greg à Nick et Warrick au bord des larmes : Vous auriez dû la protéger.

Nick de nouveau prêt à craquer : Je suis désolé. Tout est allé si vite. Un moment elle est assise et la seconde d'après elle...elle prend sa place.

Greg : Quelle place?

Warrick : Ils avaient décidé de prendre la mère de famille mais Sara s'est interposée.

Greg plus calme : C'est du Sara tout craché. D'abord les autres et elle ensuite. A Nick et Warrick. Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Nick/Warrick : Laisse tomber.

Catherine : Quelqu'un veut un café?

G/N/Gg/W/B : Moi.

Catherine : Ok. Alors café pour tout le monde.

Brass : Je vous accompagne.

Catherine : Merci Jim.

DING! DING! Les portes du bloc s'ouvrent sur un homme vêtu de bleu. Brass et Catherine qui ont entendu le bruit reviennent sur leurs pas.

Médecin : Mr Stokes, Mr Brown. Nous avons pû extraire la balle qui s'était logée dans la colonne vertébrale. Puis dévisageant les autres. Malheureusement elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Nick inquiet : C'est à dire?

Médecin : Votre amie est paralysée jusqu'au niveau du bassin.

Warrick : C'est impossible.

Nick : Vous êtes sûr?

Greg : Vous devez faire quelque chose.

Médecin mal à l'aise : Euh...Ce n'est pas tout. Pendant l'intervention votre amie a fait deux arrêts cardiaques et ces arrêts l'ont terriblement affaiblis. Nous avons été obligés de la mettre sous respirateur.

Grissom : Elle est dans le coma?

Médecin : Oui.

Grissom : Quel stade?

Médecin : 3. Je suis désolé.

Grissom le regard éteint : Est ce qu'on peut la voir?

Médecin : On est sur le point de la monter en soins intensifs. c'est au 4ième étage.

B/Gg/C/W/G/N : Merci docteur.

Le médecin parti tous se tournent vers Grissom. C'est Greg qui pose la question qu'ils ont tous sur le bout de la langue.

Greg : Stade 3 ça veut dire?

Grissom dans un murmure : Ca veut dire coma profond.

Greg insistant : Et?

Grissom à bout de nerf : Y'a peu de chance pour qu'elle se réveille.

Toute l'équipe est sous le choc. Une bombe leur aurait explosée à la figure qu'ils auraient eu la même réaction.

4ième étage chambre 402.

Greg, Catherine, Warrick, Brass, Nick et Grissom observent Sara à travers la vitre. Elle est entourée de machines(électrocardiogramme, encéphalogramme, tensiomètre...) des fils pendent à droite et à gauche du lit et une poche transparente est suspendue à un perfuseur. Un tube blanc sort de sa bouche celui-ci est relié à une grosse machine avec un cylindre qui fait monter et descendre une sorte d'accordéon.

Sans même se concerter, ils entrent tous dans la chambre.

Tous : Salut Sara.

Puis c'est le silence. Greg s'est assis sur le lit, une main de Sara dans la sienne. Nick est assis sur le siège près du lit, Warrick s'est posté près de la fenêtre, Grissom est debout au pied du lit et Brass et Catherine sont restés près de la porte.

Grissom ne la quitte pas des yeux.

"Pensées de Grissom. Elle a l'air paisible. J'espère qu'elle ne souffre pas...Même au seuil de la mort elle est belle...Parce qu'elle va mourir. C'est indéniable. Personne ne s'est jamais réveillé d'un stade 3... J'aurai jamais dû être aussi distant avec elle. Je l'aime et pourtant je la repousse...Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Elle va mourir sans savoir que je l'aimai.

Je suis désolé Sara."

Une larme coule sur sa joue mais il ne s'en aperçoit pas. Puis en vient une deuxième, puis une troisième et sans s'en rendre compte il se met à pleurer. Les autres ont quitté la chambre. Le laissant seule avec la femme qu'il aime.

Il s'asseoit sur le lit, lui caresse le visage et effleure très délicatement ses lèvres. Pour la première fois en 5 ans il laisse parler son coeur.

Grissom : J'ai toujours eu peur de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu étais ma force mais aussi ma tu faisais un pas en avant moi j'en faisais trois en arrière. Je sais que tu en as souffert et que tu m'en as voulu. Je le regrette sincèrement. J'aurai pû te laisser partir quand tu me l'a demandé mais égoïstement je voulais te garder près de moi. Pardonne moi.

Grissom chuchotant à son oreille : Je t'aime Sara.

Une semaine plus tard 4h52.

La chambre était remplit de plante verte. Il y en avait partout. Tout les matins et tout les soirs, Grissom se rendait chez le fleuriste de l'hôpital et il achetait une plante. L'hôpital ou plutôt la chambre 402 était devenue sa deuxième maison. Pas une seule fois il n'était retourné au bureau. Il n'allait chez lui uniquement pour prendre une douche et se changer. Les infirmières émues lui avaient apporté un lit pliant qu'il n'utilisait jamais préférant dormir sur le fauteuil près de Sara.

BIP! BIP! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! Grissom se réveilla en sursaut. Il prit Sara dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Quand les infirmières arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard mais elle tentèrent quand même une réanimation. Au bout de dix minutes, l'une d'entre elles prononça le décés.

Infirmière : Heure du décés 5h02.

(Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, je voulais que vous sachiez que je me suis lâchée à la fin de l'histoire. Je sais que c'est peu plausible mais je voulais absolument que ça finisse ainsi. voilà tout est dit.)

BONNE LECTURE

Cimetière de Las Vegas.

Une cinquantaine de personnes sur un carré de pelouse et en son centre un cercueil. Ils sont debout sous un soleil de plomb face à ce cercueil de chêne. Ils sont tous venus pour lui dire au revoir.

Elle était une collègue, une amie, une soeur. Dans un silence de plomb, le prêtre commence à parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prêtre referme sa bible puis s'adresse à l'assistance.

Prêtre : Quelqu'un veut-il parler?

Voix : Moi.

Prêtre : Venez.

Voix chevrotante : Sara était ma meilleure amie. Ma grande soeur. Elle a toujours répondu présente quand j'avais un problème... Elle était toujours prête à aider les autres même quand elle n'allait pas bien... J'avais énormément de respect et d'admiration pour elle. (souriant tristement) J'avoue qu'au début j'en pincais pour elle mais ce n'était pas réciproque. (regardant Grissom) Allez savoir pourquoi... J'ai appris tellement de choses à ses côtés et je ne l'ai jamais remercié...(pleurant)Je... Je n'ai même pas pû lui dire au revoir... Elle va terriblement me manquer. S'avançant vers le cercueil. Merci pour tout Sara.

Il retourne auprès des autres en pleurs.

Grissom regarde l'équipe des CSI puis le cercueil. Lentement il s'avance vers le prête puis fait face à l'assemblée.

Grissom géné : Je... (se raclant la gorge) La 1ière fois que j'ai vu Sara c'était lors d'un de mes séminaire. (perdu dans ses pensées)Elle n'a pas cessé de m'interrompre durant toute la conférence. Elle posait sans arrêt des questions, un vrai moulin à paroles. Elle était vive, intelligente, sensible, peut-être un peu trop pour certains, professionnelle...(regardant le cercueil)Elle avait une soif d'apprendre extraordinaire. Tout l'interressait.(souriant)Je me souviens d'une fois où elle m'a surpris en train de faire une expérience, elle... elle a insisté pour que je lui explique toute la procédure. Ca m'a pris deux heures... Je tenais beaucoup à elle. Je... je... (toussotement)Elle va beaucoup me manquer.

Il s'approche du cercueil et dépose sa rose. Le reste de ses co-équipiers font de même. Le prêtre vient serrer la main de Grissom, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Brass et Warrick puis s'en va.

Quand tout le monde a déposé sa rose, les gens s'éclipsent laissant seuls près du cercueil qui descend les collègues de Sara.

Catherine à Grissom : Ca va aller?

Grissom regardant toujours le cercueil : Oui.

Catherine faisant signe aux autres de la suivre et s'adressant à Grissom : On se voit plus tard.

Grissom : ...

Il est maintenant tout seul avec sa peine et ses larmes. La seule personne qui aurait pû le soutenir, est justement celle pour qui il pleure. Les fossoyeurs ont commencé à recouvrir le cercueil de terre. Grissom les regarde faire sans bouger. A chaque pelletée le coeur de Grissom se resserre.

BOUM! Grissom se retourne. Des chaises sont tombées. Puis... c'est le trou noir.

Grissom se réveille. Il est allongé par terre dans son appartement. Il vient de tomber du canapé.

Il se relève en se frottant le visage désorienté.

Pensées de Grissom. " Je suis chez moi, il fait nuit et (regardant ses vêtements) je porte un pantalon bleu et un t-shirt noir. Un pantalon bleu et ... mais c'est ce que je portais...ce matin! Ok! voyons voir. (marchant de long en large) Il est quelle heure? (regardant sa montre) 23h27. La date?(se précipitant sur son calendrier) Mercredi 16 Novembre. Comme ce matin. Réalisant enfin. Mais alors ce n'était qu'un rêve? Non pas un rêve plutôt un cauchemar. Ce qui signifie... SARA. Faut que je vois Sara. Juste pour être sûr." A voix haute cette fois. Mes chaussures. Où sont mes chaussures? ah! les voilà. (sur le point de les remettre) Non faut d'abord que je prenne une douche et ensuite je... Oh! et puis zut. J'y vais. Pour être sûr... Après je reviens .

Et Grissom quitte précipitemment son appartement pour aller au bureau.

Bureau CSI.

Grissom sort de l'ascenseur comme un diable sort de sa boite. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête voir Sara. Il passe devant le labo et ne la voyant pas ne s'arrête pas. Il arrive près de la salle de repos et là son coeur fait une embardée. Sara, Sa Sara est vivante. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il ouvre la porte de la salle et sous le regard étonné de Nick, Sara, Warrick et Catherine, il s'approche de Sara et l'embrasse. Puis il repart comme il est entré. Cette fois c'est un regard ahuri que l'on peut lire sur leur visage.

Pensées de Sara. " Je rêve où il vient de m'embrasser. Et en plus devant tout le monde...Oui c'est ça je suis en train de rêver. Je vais me pincer et je vais me réveiller. (se pinçant le poignet) Aïe! Ca fait mal...Eh! attends une minute si j'ai eu mal c'est que je ne rêve pas. Mais alors? Oh mon dieu! Vite une chaise. Respire Sara, allez respire. Oui c'est ça. Inspire. Expire. Voilà tout va bien. Bon je vais aller le voir et je...Non je crois que je vais..."

Nick amusé : Eh! Oh! Sara. Sara on se réveille.

Sara encore sous le choc : hein...Quoi?

Warrick tout sourire : Vu ta tête, apparemment tu ne t'y attendais pas.

Sara ne relevant pas et se tournant vers ses collègues : Il est mourrant c'est ça?

Catherine souriant : Non, il va très bien.

Sara pas convaincue : Tu parles.

Nick sérieux : Sara, tu viens de te faire tirer dessus. Et peut-être qu'il...Je sais pas moi. Peut-être qu'il a enfin réalisé à quel point il tenait à toi et...Bon tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Catherine : C'est Grissom quoi!

Warrick mi-sérieux, mi-amusé : J'te le dis Sara. Tu aurais dû te faire tirer dessus beaucoup plus tôt.

Sara la tête tournée vers le bureau de Grissom : Mouais (murmurant)Si j'avais su.

Catherine la rejoint : Va le voir.

Sara : Plus tard.

Warrick/Catherine/Nick : Non maintenant. Et tous les trois la poussent vers la sortie en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Warrick : Vous croyez qu'il va leur falloir combien de temps?

Nick : Au moins une heure.

Warrick : Je tiens le pari. A Catherine. Et vous?

Catherine levant les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant : Grandissez un peu. Se retournant quelques pas plus loin en souriant : 20 Dollars pour une demi-heure. Et elle repart.

Nick : Warrick?

Warrick : 20 Dollars qu'ils y mettent la soirée.

Bureau de Grissom.

Sara s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Grissom est assis derrière son bureau la tête appuyée au dossier les yeux fermés.

Sara timidement : Tout va bien Grissom?

Celui-ci ouvre les yeux et la fixe du regard. Durant une fraction de seconde Sara peut y lire de la peur. Il avait peur. Mais de quoi? Inutile de lui poser la question il ne répondrait pas. Alors elle entre dans le bureau et sans un mot vient s'asseoir face à Grissom. Il la regarde toujours mais son regard a changé. Il est perplexe.

Pensées de Grissom." Vas y Grissom explique lui. De toute façon t'es grillé... Allez courage. Si tu ne le fais pas tu vas le regretter. Et puis si tu crois qu'elle va te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil mon vieux. Tu ne peux plus reculer... Bon, je me jette à l'eau... Advienne que pourra."

Pensées de Sara." Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Il pourrait dire quelque chose même si c'est pour s'excuser. Nick a tort. Je suis sûre que Grissom est mourrant. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment me le dire. Bon ben...puisqu'il n'est pas décidé à parler, je vais me lancer."

Grissom : Demain...

Sara : Pourquoi...

Ils ont parlé en même temps.

Sara génée : Vous disiez?

Grissom mal à l'aise : Comment va votre épaule?

Sara : Bien merci.

Pensées de Grissom." Elle n'a pas l'intention de m'aider."

Pensées de Sara." Débrouillez-vous tout seul Grissom"

Grissom triturant son stylo : Demain je...je vais à la ferme des cadavres. Vous voulez venir?

Sara : ...

Pensées de Sara." J'y crois pas. Il a l'intention de faire l'impasse sur le baiser."

Grissom : Ou allez boire un verre avec moi?

Pensées de Grissom." Ou faire l'amour avec moi?... Non mais ça va pas! C'est elle qui est blessée et c'est moi qui délire.

Grissom mortifié : Laissez tomber Sara.

Pensées de Sara." Que je laisse tomber! C'est hors de question. S'il est sur le point de mourir, je veux le savoir. S'il m'aime, je veux le savoir aussi... En bref, Je VEUX savoir."

Sara : Pourquoi?

Grissom : Pourquoi quoi?

Pensées de Sara." Arrff! S'il continue, c'est moi qui vais le tuer. (résignée) Je vais encore devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, sinon on est encore là dans 6 mois."

Sara : Pourquoi m'avez vous embrassé?

Grissom soudain très interressé par ses branches de lunettes : Je ne sais pas.

Pensées de Grissom." Idiot. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle me tend une perche et moi je préfère m'écraser au sol."

Sara : Grissom, je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout dit.

Grissom : Je...Vous... avez été blessé et...

Sara : Et?

Grissom nerveux : J'ai...Ca m'a...J'ai eu peur.

Sara : C'est normal on travaille ensemble. Et puis, quand Catherine et Nick ont failli être tué vous avez eu peur aussi. Non?

Grissom : Oui mais je ne les ai pas embrassé.

Sara de plus en plus ravie : Oh! (essayant de détendre l'atmosphère) Vous êtes sûr? (plus sérieuse et le regardant droit dans les yeux) Pourquoi moi?

Grissom soutenant son regard : Parce que je tiens beaucoup à vous... Et quand je vous ai vu allongé par terre avec tout ce sang, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu.

Pensées de Sara. " Encore un petit effort Grissom vous y êtes presque."

Sara : Vous auriez pû m'offrir une plante.

Grissom : Je...(abaissant toutes ses barrières) Je vous aime beaucoup Sara et puis y'a ce rêve que j'ai fais où vous étiez abattue et où vous mourriez. Ca m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point vous êtiez importante dans ma vie et

Pensées de Sara." allez-y dîtes le."

Grissom : ...et que je vous aime.

Pensées de Grissom." Voilà c'est dit. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant"

Pensées de Sara."Ca y est il l'a dit... Il m'aime... Grissom M'AIME. Il m'ai...(retombant sur terre) je crois qu'il attend une réponse là."

Sara un sourire béat sur les lèvres : La ferme des cadavres se serait parfait.

Grissom surpris ?

Sara : Pour un premier rendez-vous la ferme ça me convient parfaitement. (Ben quoi la ferme des cadavres c'est pas si mal. Diner au resto, cinéma, ça c'est trop banal. Et puis ils adorent leur boulot alors là ils font d'une pierre deux coups. Rendez-vous et boulot. De plus Grissom et Sara, c'est un couple qui sort de l'ordinaire. Ouais bon ben j'y vais. Tchao) Elle se lève et avant de sortir du buraeu elle lui dit.

Sara : Grissom, je vous aime aussi.

Dès que Sara quitte le bureau, Catherine, Nick et Warrick regardent leurs montres. 31 minutes. La discussion n'a duré que 31 minutes. Avec un large sourire Catherine empoche son argent et tout les trois se pressent pour rejoindre Sara. Ils tiennent à savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. Ils refusent d'attendre plus longtemps. Ca se comprend. Après tout ça fait plus de 5 ans qu'ils attendent ça.

FIN.


End file.
